My Saviour
by AnnHarrisForever
Summary: This is a oneshot based on S03E05 Blood Brothers and S03E06 Spoils of War. Slightly AU. Warning this contains a lemon and a mention of attempted rape.


**Hello everyone, I'm back with yet another Kore/Marcus oneshot. I do not own any rights to the characters, or the TV series they rightfully belong to Steven K. Deknight. I would like to say a huge thankyou to myparamour for being beta. Warning – this chapter includes a lemon so for those of you who don't like them look away now. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Kore looked down at the young man sitting beside her. Tiberius' eyes brimmed with unshed tears, the sadness clearly etched upon his face. He had seen too much death and destruction in such a short expanse of time and it had forever changed him. Losing his friend Sabinus had been the hardest blow of all for him.

"I'm sorry, Tiberius. You shouldn't have had to bare such a role in your friend's death."

His gaze flickered upwards and met her eyes, a mixture of emotions running across the plains of his face.

She reached out, touching his cheek gently in an offer of comfort, but he misread the signal and leaned in to kiss her, grazing his lips against hers.

She pulled away abruptly and stood up, the shock apparent in her face.

"You mistake intent, Tiberius."

He shook his head, a smirk tugging on his lips. "No, it is _my_ intent that is mistaken."

He took a step towards her, glowering down at her form as he continued, "My father has taken something from me so it is only right that I return the gesture."

Kore felt a chill run down her body. She was frightened.

"No, Tiberius!" she pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears as he pushed her down onto the table. He pulled his tunic off and threw it to the floor, kicking it away with his feet, and began to violently rip at her robes violently as she sobbed and thrashed about, trying to stop him. A scream tore itself from her throat before he slapped her hard across the face.

"You whore! Do you truly think my father will come to your aid? You are sadly mistaken. You are just a cunt he takes when he needs relief," Tiberius spat menacingly as he groped at her now-free breasts. She was helpless beneath his weight as he pinned her arms down with one hand as his legs worked to kick hers apart so that his free hand could centre his cock at her entrance.

He pulled his hips back, ready to thrust into her and take his vengeance upon his father, a wicked smile dancing across his face. Just before he breached, a strong hand clasped around his throat, dragging him off of her, throwing him to the dirt.

Tiberius got to his feet, his blood boiling as he came face-to-face with his father who glared at him ferociously.

"What the fuck are you doing Tiberius?!" He growled, staring at his son.

"I was going to fuck your whore as vengeance for you taking Sabinus' life," he spat angrily as he lunged towards Kore again but was stopped as Marcus' fist connected with his face. Nasal cartilage cracked as he staggered back, blood pouring from his nose.

"You will not lay a finger on Kore! Do you hear me?"

Tiberius licked the blood that had gushed over his mouth as he quickly ran his wrist over his face, wiping away the excess.

"You would choose that good for nothing cunt over your own flesh and blood?"

"Yes, for you are not the son I once knew. You are nothing to me."

Tiberius' stance faltered, the internal pain momentarily obvious before he squared his shoulders and stepped back.

"Guards!" Marcus shouted. Within seconds two burly guards entered the tent.

"Yes, Imperator?"

"Take my pathetic excuse of a son and lock him in one of the holding cells."

"Yes, Imperator."

With that they took hold of Tiberius who thrashed about, trying to get out of their hold to no avail as they dragged his naked form out of the tent and through the camp, past the many soldiers who laughed at his misfortune.

Once they were left alone, Marcus turned to Kore and reached his arm outwards, helping her up from the table and held her to his chest as she cried.

"I'm sorry, my love. He is not the son I once knew. The war has changed him. Nevertheless, he will not harm you."

He comforted her through the night. She did not wish to make love and he understood, instead holding her in his arms until she eventually fell asleep. Marcus lay awake for some time pondering how his son could have changed from such an intelligent and innocent boy to a violent monster.

* * *

Sinuessa had finally been overthrown, forcing Spartacus and his rebel army to flee to the Northern Pass. Kore looked out of the window over the expanse of the town below her.

She was relieved that she was safe in the confines of the villa, away from Tiberius. However, she still had recurring nightmares of what he had tried to do to her, although being in Marcus' arms gave her solace through the night.

Regardless, she flinched when she heard footsteps approach her from behind. She whirled around only to be met by Marcus.

Her fears subsided and she entered his loving embrace as he said between kisses, "I have been too long without you in my arms."

"One I would gladly see appeased," she replied, as she felt his hard cock pressing against her thigh.

He pushed her against the wall, divesting them both of their clothing before he slid his hands down her back and over her ass. He lifted her up and held her in his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist, grinding her hips against his before she speared herself on his member.

As he entered her wet folds, he found she was already slick with desire, a realization which made him groan in pleasure, before he closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply. She rolled against him and touched her hands to his back, pulling him ever closer to her form.

Her ministrations were soon sped up as he whispered in her ear, asking her to go faster. She could feel her muscles tensing, tightening around his cock as her orgasm fast approached, a sensation which made him growl in delight.

When her orgasm finally took hold of her, she came undone, her body shaking as she cried out into the room. Marcus thrust faster, eager to join her until he too came, pumping his seed inside her.

His strength gave out to the feeling, forcing them to slide to the ground, his member still buried inside of her.

They were sated and together once again.

* * *

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom **

**Until next time everyone**

**Mrs B x**


End file.
